The invention relates to an airstream deflector for a towing vehicle and more particularly to a collapsible airstream deflector which is easily mounted onto or removed from a vehicle.
Current interest in camping and recreational vehicles has brought about a need for more efficient towing combinations. Airstream deflectors of various types have been developed previously to solve this need by reducing drag and increasing fuel economy; however, they have several disadvantages.
The need has developed for a strong, rugged airstream deflector which is also easily collapsible. The feature of collapsibility provides several advantages; however, collapsibility as a general rule is equated to weakness in construction. The shipping and storing of collapsed or knocked down deflectors by manufacturers, distributors and users conserves space and decreases the costs to all concerned. The user can more readily utilize the towing vehicle without the airstream deflector, since the user is able to remove and collapse the deflector quickly and easily. The collapsed deflector may then be stored in a small space or transported inside the vehicle itself.